


Strange Arrangements

by Keiji (ChucklesCPfic)



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChucklesCPfic/pseuds/Keiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omi sees something that arouses his curiosity and he sets out to discover what’s going on. (Written between April & July 2003)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Strange Arrangements  
Part: One  
Author: Keiji  
Series: Weiss Kreuz  
Pairing(s): Various combinations of Ken, Aya, Youji and Omi  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Nothing to do with Weiss Kreuz belongs to me, except for this story, and I’m not making any money from this.  
Summary: Omi sees something that arouses his curiosity and he sets out to discover what’s going on.

The night was dark. A cool breeze blew, sending icy shivers through his body as it touched the delicate hairs on the back of his exposed neck. Muttering something unintelligible, Ken adjusted the collar of his jacket and peered out from his vantage point at the mouth of the alley.

Two hours, he thought. They'd been waiting in this god-forsaken place for two hours. Where the hell was their target? And why the fuck were they still waiting for him? Surely it was obvious to anyone with half a brain that the murdering bastard wasn't going to show. Their information had been wrong this time. It didn't happen often, but, hey, nobody's perfect. Screw-ups happen to the best. It just needed someone to admit it and call this shambles of a mission off.

Cursing under his breath, he turned around and walked the length of the alley, his fists clenching and unclenching as his arms swung wildly at his sides. Two hours of constant anticipation of the kill had left him more than a little keyed up and it was showing. 

Coming to a halt at the other end of the passageway, he took a deep breath and rested his head against the rough brick of the alley wall. If he had to hang around here much longer without any action he was going to go mad, he just knew it.

"Ken?"

"What?" He'd seen Youji standing nearby, and he turned his head just enough to glare at the man who now stood behind him. "Going against mission protocol, Balinese? Shouldn't you address me as Siberian?"

"Okay. Siberian. Better?" Youji slipped his arms around Ken's waist and pressed against him, hard. "You're antsy. You've paced up and down for the last half hour. You need to calm down a bit," he said, wiggling his groin against Ken's ass.

Ken snorted. "Y'think?" He gasped softly as Youji's hands slipped down to rub at his crotch, but he didn't move away.

"Yeah, I do. And Balinese knows just the thing to ease tension, too," the older man whispered into his ear before his tongue flicked out to lick at it.

Ken swallowed heavily as one of Youji's hands moved up a little. Pushing aside the sleeves of the jumper that Ken wore tied around his waist, Youji gripped the zipper of his jeans and pulled it down slowly, nipping at his earlobe as he did so. The actions earned him a low grunt from Ken.

Youji grinned against Ken's neck, his hand delving into the shorter boy's jeans and grabbing his half-erect cock. He rubbed it teasingly, the material of Ken's boxers catching occasionally on the tip of the heated flesh. Ken groaned again, his head dropping back against Youji's shoulder. "Starting to feel better?" Youji asked, pressing closer against Ken's back. "Or should I stop?"

"Don't you fucking dare!" Ken's hands swung backwards to grasp at Youji's hips to keep him exactly where he was. 

“Watch those claws of yours,“ Youji cautioned as Ken held him tight. “I don’t wanna lose anything precious.”

Ken snorted then rubbed the older man's groin with his ass as Youji chuckled quietly. Balinese's deft fingers worked their way inside his boxers, and he couldn't help but thrust forward as he felt skin on skin, Youji's cool hand gripping him hard. "Ah, fuck, that's good," he moaned as Youji slowly began to pump him.

Youji had to agree; it did feel good. The shaft he held in his hand was hot and throbbing, its velvet-soft skin sliding smoothly over a swiftly burgeoning heart of steel. In a matter of moments, he’d coaxed it to rock hardness, and he found the feeling of power that gave him intoxicating. “Mmm, you really needed this,” he murmured as he moved his hand faster, loving every gasp and throaty moan that left Ken’s mouth. “You’re so hard already. So hard and so hot.” He adjusted his grip, letting a couple of his fingers trail on every stroke so that they brushed across Ken’s balls, and he felt himself grow harder at every groan of pleasure that the move elicited. “I’m gonna make you come, Siberian; gonna make you feel better than you’ve ever felt before; gonna drain you dry…”

Youji’s whispered promises went straight to Ken’s cock. “Ahhh… Do it! Do it… Please…” He thrust his hips forward, fast, trying to hasten the process along, desperate to reach the climax that was rapidly building.

“I need a bit more room,” Youji murmured against his neck, his free hand quickly undoing the button on Ken’s pants and opening them up further.

Ken inhaled sharply as his jeans and boxers were pushed down to his thighs and cool air hit his previously covered skin. The shock of the cold was soon forgotten, though, as Youji released his own erection from its confines and pushed between his cheeks, rubbing himself against him as his hands began to work in earnest on Ken‘s cock and balls. “Ah, fuck! Fuck! I’m nearly there,” Ken hissed. “Faster… just a bit…”

“Balinese. Siberian. Come in.” The voice sounded clearly through the headsets they wore.

“Ah, shit!” Ken spat out. “Ignore it.” He gripped Youji’s hands hard and held them in place, pumping into them furiously.

“Balinese. Siberian. Respond.” A moment later, the voice, now sounding a little worried, added, “Mission cancelled. Abyssinian and myself are on our way to your position now. Be ready to leave immediately.” Almost as soon as the message had ended, the echoing sound of running feet met their ears; Omi and Aya were obviously already very close to the alley.

“Fucking shit!” Ken exclaimed, whirling round to face Youji. “Just one more minute would’ve done it!” He grabbed at his boxers and pants and swiftly pulled them up, grimacing as his weeping, aching erection was stuffed painfully into his jeans. “You’d better sort this out when we get back to the shop,” he growled, carefully pulling his zipper up.

Youji grinned as he tucked himself away and rearranged his own clothing. “It’ll be my pleasure. Ken.” And he leant forward and planted a lingering kiss on Ken’s lips.

“Youji.” Ken pushed the other man away as he caught a glimpse of someone entering the alleyway. “Save it for later. Omi’s here.”

*****  
Omi’s pace slowed as he entered the passageway where Balinese and Siberian had been stationed for the last couple of hours. Peering through the gloom, he could make out two shadowy figures standing very close together, by the wall, near the far end of the alley: Ken and Youji; they were safe. 

After he’d got no response to his message, Omi had begun to think the worst. Their target hadn’t shown up, but what if an accomplice had been about, one that they hadn’t been aware of? In the short time between his transmission and his arrival in the alley, his mind had been flooded with thoughts such as that, and he was most relieved now to find that his partners seemed to be okay. Although… what were they doing? They were standing *very* close… it almost looked like they were… kissing. Omi frowned and continued forward.

“Ken-kun? Youji-kun? You okay?” he called as he saw them step apart. He was just a short distance away from them now. “Why didn’t you answer me when I called you?” He glanced over his shoulder as more footsteps announced the arrival of the fourth member of Weiss: Aya, striding confidently towards the group, his long coat flapping as the breeze caught it.

“What happened?” Aya asked as he reached them. He pushed a stray strand of hair behind his ear and fixed his gaze on Ken. “You had us worried,” he said sternly. “Why didn’t you answer?”

“We thought we saw something. We didn’t want to give our position away by talking.” It was Youji who responded to the question. 

Aya looked sceptically at him. “You saw something? What was it?”

Youji shrugged. “Wasn’t sure at first,” he replied, cocking his head to one side and looking steadily back. “Not till it moved again.”

“And?”

“It was a cat,” Youji said, waving his hand towards the deep shadow on the opposite wall. “It ran off just before Omi got here.”

“A cat.”

“Yeah.”

For a moment, Aya stared at him, silently. He was pretty certain that Youji was lying to him but he couldn’t fathom out why. He glanced at Ken then sighed. “Let’s go.” Without another word, he walked off, heading for the car they’d left parked in a secluded area nearby.

Omi looked from Ken to Aya. “We’d better follow him. Come on.” Wondering about what he actually *had* seen when he‘d entered the alley, he stepped around the others and trotted off after Aya.  
****  
“Move your fucking leg!” Ken shoved at the offending limb and slouched down in the back seat of the car, scowling. He was feeling very frustrated and Youji’s closeness was just fuelling it.

“Someone’s a little touchy,” Youji grinned as Ken pushed his leg away. He checked that Aya, who was driving, and Omi, sitting in the front passenger seat, weren’t looking, then reached out and slowly ran his fingers down the moody boy’s arm. “Anything I can do to help?” he asked in a low whisper. “Wanna carry on where we left off? Right here? Right now?” Ken glared at him and he chuckled quietly. “Oh, well… we’ll be back at the shop soon, I suppose.” He took Ken’s hand in his and rubbed his middle finger suggestively, his grin broadening as Ken gave a soft moan and closed his eyes tight. “Won’t be long, Ken,” he purred, “Gonna make ya feel good. Promise.”

In the front of the car, Omi frowned as his ears registered Ken’s moan and Youji’s soft voice. He couldn’t make out what the older man was saying, but the way he was speaking - the hushed tones, the breathy speech - sounded very intimate; almost like a lover’s voice. Perhaps they *had* been kissing, after all. Perhaps they were in a relationship. Perhaps… he should keep an eye on the pair and find out for sure… That sounded like a good idea. He’d start right now. And when they got back to the shop, he’d make sure he was extra vigilant. 

If there were any shenanigans going on, Omi intended to find out about them. 

TBC  
*****  
Keiji  
16 April 2003


	2. Chapter 2

As the car pulled into the garage at the rear of the shop, Ken gave a long, heartfelt sigh of relief. Youji had been torturing him for the entire journey and he was just about ready to explode. He needed to get out of the vehicle and inside the building as quickly as possible. They had barely come to a halt before he'd got the car door open and was scrambling out.

"Oi, oi. Wait up," Youji called as Ken bolted. The older man followed the other swiftly, catching his arm as he reached the locked rear garage door. "What's the hurry, Ken? Not feeling well, or something?"

"You know damn well what's wrong," Ken hissed, shaking off Youji's restraining grip. "And you're gonna fucking put it right, too." Stepping back, he turned to face the door as he noticed Aya approaching them, a bunch of keys in his hand; the bulge in Ken's pants had been a permanent fixture since Youji had first accosted him in the alley, but there was no way he wanted it brought to the attention of Aya. Ken had long lusted after the quiet and often sullen older man, and he knew it wouldn't do his case any good at all if Aya saw how aroused Youji had got him. So, facing away from Aya, he waited to be let into the shop.

Ignoring the two men completely, Aya unlocked the door. He'd noticed their odd behaviour, but didn't think it worth bothering about; Youji often exhibited strange mannerisms, especially when he was trying to hide something, but there was no reason to investigate - Youji always gave himself away before too long; the older man just couldn't help it. Aya had already decided that he would just sit back and let everything take its natural course. He was quietly confident that he would find out what was up before two days had passed. Smiling inwardly, he swung the door open and stepped through into the shop's dark interior, flicking the light switch on as soon as he was within reach of it.

Omi, meanwhile, stood behind the trio, frowning, now more sure than ever that something - probably in the relationship department - was going on between Youji and Ken. The low voices and moans in the car, and now the strange behaviour between the two… there was definitely a secret there that needed uncovering, and he, he was certain, was the man to uncover it. With this thought in mind, he grinned and followed the others inside the shop.

“Briefing room,” Aya announced as Omi closed the door behind him. “And let’s make this quick. We‘ve wasted more than enough time tonight.”

There were muttered words and grunts of agreement from his colleagues as they all quickly followed Aya’s lead, taking up seats in the briefing room and making out their reports about the night’s non-events.

Youji deemed it necessary to sit on the arm of Ken’s chair, every now and then letting his fingers move unseen to the nape of Ken’s neck and gently brushing the skin beneath his hair. Ken reluctantly allowed this a couple of times - unable to say anything to Youji without the others hearing - but on the third occasion, he’d had enough. At the end of his tether, he nudged the other man roughly with his elbow. Youji, taken completely by surprise, lost his balance and tumbled noisily to the floor, garnering raised eyebrows and very curious looks from Aya and Omi.

“Ah.” Youji rubbed his head as he stood up. “Thought I was leaning on the back of the chair. Must’ve been mistaken.” He glanced at Ken, who was looking pleased with himself. “My report’s finished. Think I’ll go to bed now.” He handed the paper he’d written on to Omi and headed for the door. “I’ll see you all in the morning.” He made sure to stress the word ‘all’. Then, without any more ado, he left the room, leaving Ken inwardly fuming.

“Youji-kun is acting very odd tonight,” Omi stated as innocently as he could. “Any idea what’s the matter with him, Ken-kun? Was he all right during the mission?”

Ken grunted and stood up, dropping his report on the desk next to Omi. “He was his normal irritating self. But I‘ll go and check up on him if you‘d like. If there‘s anything up, I‘ll let you know. Okay?” He turned and headed for the door, tossing a barely mumbled ‘goodnight’ over his shoulder as he left.

Omi watched Ken leave, then looked across at Aya. “Youji-kun’s not the only one acting odd tonight; Ken-kun seems a bit wound up, too. Perhaps I should follow him. What do you think, Aya-kun?”

“I think, Omi,” Aya said with a tiny hint of a smile, “that you’re a nosey young man. Perceptive, of course, but definitely very nosey.” He got up and placed his report on top of Ken’s.

“So, you‘ve noticed something too?” Omi asked as Aya turned to look at him.

Aya nodded. “Yes. I’ve noticed.” He shrugged. “But I doubt it’s anything to worry about. Youji and Ken have most probably had a misunderstanding. They‘ll be fine in a day or two.”

“They didn’t look like they were arguing when I went to the alley to find them.”

Aya looked carefully at the younger boy, his curiosity suddenly aroused. “What do you mean, Omi? What were they doing?”

“Well,” Omi leaned in, conspiratorially, throwing a quick glance around the room to ensure that he and Aya were the only ones there, “I’m not completely sure, but…” his voice dropped to just above a whisper, “it looked to me like they were…” he took a deep breath, his eyes widening, and more than a little disbelief evident as his voice cracked on the final word, “kissing!”

“Kissing?” Aya looked and sounded very sceptical. “Youji and Ken? Kissing?” He shook his head and peered closely at Omi. “Why would they be kissing, Omi? They have no reason to kiss. You must have been imagining things.”

Omi frowned, thinking back to what he’d seen - or what he’d thought he’d seen. “You’re probably right, Aya-kun, but…” 

“But, what?”

“Well.” Omi hesitated, Aya’s abrupt tone making him a little unsure about whether to share another observation he’d made just before Aya had arrived in the alleyway.

“Out with it, Omi,” Aya demanded. “What makes you think they were kissing?”

Omi knew he would have to answer; there was no avoiding it now - not with the way that Aya was glaring at him, almost daring him to keep quiet; there was definitely the threat there of ‘answer or die‘. In his mind he could clearly hear Aya’s cry of “Takatori, shi-ne!” He was also very wary of the katana that was still sheathed at Aya’s side. 

Unconsciously taking a step backwards, Omi spoke quietly. “It was Ken’s face,” he stated. “It was really flushed. Like it would be after he‘d been kissing someone.”

“So?” Aya questioned crossly, his fingers drifting to the hilt of his sword. “That proves nothing. It was more likely that Ken was just chilled; you know how much the cold affects him.”

Omi swallowed nervously, not intending to add to what he’d already said. His mouth betrayed him, however. “But, Aya-kun, his lips were all swollen, too. Would the cold do that?” Although he didn’t understand why Aya was reacting the way he was, Omi took note of the murderous glint in the older man’s eyes and wisely decided that it was time to beat a tactical, if not hasty, retreat. “Actually, I suppose the cold *could* do that. Yes. In fact, I’m sure it could. That must be it: Ken-kun hadn‘t been kissing Youji-kun, he was just cold.” Sidestepping around Aya, he tried his best to ignore the icy, unwavering gaze that was levelled on him, and moved rapidly towards the stairs. “Oyasumi, Aya-kun,” he called as he started up them - two at a time.

There was no reply from Aya. 

*****  
“Youji! Youji you bastard, open the fucking door! Right now!” 

Ken was standing in the unlit corridor, hissing his words through the keyhole of Youji’s closed and locked bedroom door. So far, he’d had no spoken response - just an occasional, infuriating chuckle that had riled him to the point where he was seriously considering putting his weaponry to a most unconventional use, i.e. clawing the shit out of the wooden obstacle that was currently barring his path and preventing him from getting laid. 

“I know you can hear me, you fucking son of a bitch; let me in!”

“Now, now, Ken-Ken,” Youji’s calm, nonchalant voice, coming from beyond the door, was a stark contrast to the younger man’s highly aggravated, strained tones, “There’s no need to speak to me like that.”

“No need?” Ken was incredulous. “No need? You spent the whole fucking night getting me worked up, and then you ran off! How the fuck else am I supposed to speak to you?”

“Say ‘please‘.”

Youji’s smug words were too much like a red rag to an already enraged bull; so much like the final straw that proved too heavy and broke the camel’s back; just as sharp as the last nail that firmly affixed the lid to the coffin - Youji’s coffin, if Ken had any say in it. 

And he did. 

Oh, yes. Hell definitely had no fury like a Ken scorned. 

Growling deep in his throat, Ken flexed his fingers and unsheathed his claws. And as Omi stood watching, unnoticed at the top of the stairs, the dark-haired man - infuriated well beyond his ability to control himself - began slashing at Youji’s bedroom door, sending woodchips and dust raining down on the carpet outside it.

“Youji, you bastard! I’m gonna get you, if it’s the last thing I do!”

 

TBC  
*****  
Keiji  
25 May 2003


	3. Chapter 3

As Omi disappeared up the stairs that led to the shop, Aya gave a long, deep sigh and headed towards the living area. 

The room was in almost complete darkness, and Aya decided that the gloom suited his current mood. With his path lit only by the pale moonlight that filtered in through the high window behind it, he wandered to the couch. Laying his katana carefully on the floor beside it, he sank down, his feet lifting automatically to rest on the coffee table, his head tilting back to fall against the cushions. With another sigh, he closed his eyes.

Despite his earlier resolve to ignore the strange behaviour of Youji and Ken, Aya found now that he couldn’t; Omi’s words just wouldn’t leave him alone. All he could think about was the possibility that what the youngest member of Weiss had thought he’d seen was actually correct: Youji and Ken had been kissing. 

Stretching his legs out further, Aya mulled that idea over and soon came to the conclusion that he had two distinct and opposing feelings about it. On the one hand, he was insanely jealous - something that had already made itself known in the way that he‘d spoken to Omi - and on the other, he saw it as a kind of blessing in disguise and maybe the answer to his prayers. 

If what Omi had said was correct, perhaps Ken wasn’t as straight as he’d previously thought. 

Aya decided that he really liked that possibility. If it truly was the case that Ken had been kissing the renowned playboy, then all he had to do was convince Ken that he would be far better off with a more faithful and trustworthy lover. And Aya had just the candidate for the job: himself.

Smiling at his thoughts, Aya found himself starting to relax. Settling further into the couch, his hand went to the belt he wore around his waist; his new position had caused the buckle to push into his stomach, so he undid it, pulling the leather strap free before unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. Feeling more comfortable and less constricted by his clothing, he allowed his mind to wander freely.

*****  
Omi shook his head as he trudged up the second flight of stairs that led to the bedrooms. He’d slowed his pace since leaving the basement-located briefing room, but his thoughts were still centred on the other members of Weiss. Ken and Youji had been acting weird ever since he‘d found them in the alleyway during their aborted mission, but he hadn’t expected Aya to exhibit any sort of odd behaviour too. Why the red-haired man had reacted so strongly to his observations was a complete mystery to him; he really couldn’t account for it. He quickly decided he would have to add it to his list of things to solve.

Snorting softly to himself about the craziness of his team mates, Omi continued slowly upwards. As he reached the final step, he came to an abrupt halt, unable to make sense out of the scene before him.

There, in the hallway, was Ken, and he was doing something that Omi was sure Aya would have a fit about later: he was tearing merry hell out of Youji’s bedroom door. Pieces of wood were flying in all directions, and the ground around him was littered with the evidence of his psychotic actions. 

Omi was stunned. He couldn’t speak, couldn’t move; all he could do was watch in morbid fascination as Ken upped his deranged attack.

“Youji, you bastard! I’m gonna get you if it’s the last thing I do!”

As Ken’s words rang out, the door suddenly swung open. Ken was grabbed around the neck and dragged inside, swearing loudly and uttering one death threat after another - all aimed at Youji. 

As a loud crash sounded from inside the room, and the door swung unsteadily on its top hinge - the bottom one having been torn free - Omi decided he’d seen enough. Youji and Ken were going to kill each other; he had to get help. 

He needed Aya.

With one last glance at what was left of the door, and the claws that were imbedded in it about half way up, Omi willed his legs to move and began to make his way, shakily, back down the stairs.

*****  
In the darkness of the living room, it wasn’t only his mind that Aya was now allowing to wander freely. As thoughts of Ken filled his head, his hands were taking it upon themselves to flesh out the fantasies that his brain was creating. Sequestered in a sensual world of his own making, he was oblivious to everything except his own vivid imagination.

In Aya’s illusionary realm, he wasn’t alone; Ken was with him. The task Aya had set himself earlier - of finding a way to prise the brown-haired boy from Youji’s grasp - had been skipped, and he’d gone straight to the good part: Ken was his. And in his mind, his new lover was being most cooperative. 

Down on his knees before him, Ken’s lips - delightfully swollen from an earlier barrage of passionate kisses - were engaged in a most intimate and pleasure-inducing act. Groaning softly as his painfully-hard cock was engulfed, sucked and licked until the sensations were almost unbearable - his own spit-wetted fingers mimicking the feel of Ken’s hot, moist mouth and tongue - Aya saw himself reach out to grab at Ken‘s head, weaving his fingers through the boy’s damp, dark hair and holding him steady as he began to thrust upwards, pushing himself deeper and deeper in his search for release.

He groaned again, louder this time, as his hips left the couch; Ken’s talented mouth was pulling away from his cock and moving lower, leaving a trail of kisses as it slowly worked its way down between his legs, to his balls. His own hand closed gently around himself, massaging and caressing that sensitive part, as in his mind he watched Ken bathing his sac with long, sensual strokes of his searing-hot tongue.

“Ken.” 

Aya whispered the name as his free hand wandered to his erection and gripped it, hard. Stroking roughly, he envisioned Ken climbing onto his lap and straddling his thighs, moaning with delight as he leaned forward until their cocks brushed tantalisingly against each other.

“Fuck.”

Bringing his hand to his mouth, Aya gave it a further coating of saliva before he again tightly gripped his shaft. His brain decided on two fantasies at once then. As he continued to stroke himself, Aya no longer saw the cock in his hand as exclusively his own; it was now also Ken’s. While his mind supplied one vision of him pulling at Ken’s weeping cock and pleasuring the smaller man, making Ken groan and writhe above him, Aya also, each time he thrust into his own fingers, imagined himself ramming his cock far into the tight heat of Ken’s sweet ass. It was a delicious double-helping of eroticism that Aya couldn’t help but respond to.

His eyes tightly closed, Aya felt himself growing increasingly hotter and sweatier with each passing second. His breathing was fast now and becoming more and more ragged, his hand movements rougher as his already urgent need for completion grew. Moving his hand from his balls, he shoved his sweater up around his chest and bared his stomach, anticipating the moment that was swiftly approaching. Almost before he’d moved the jumper out of the way, though, he was coming, shooting spurt after spurt of thick creamy semen onto his naked skin, Ken’s name on his lips as he thrust his hips, frantically, upwards.

“Ken… so good… so good…”

As his body’s spasms decreased and stopped, Aya took a deep, calming breath, his ears filled with the sound of his rapidly beating heart. His hand dropped to his stomach, and his fingers trailed through the quickly cooling stickiness that now covered it, coating his exploring digits with his come - or rather, as his mind told him, Ken’s come. 

Still lost in his illusions, Aya lifted his dripping fingers to his mouth and began to suck at them, savouring the taste of his new lover’s essence. His tongue flicked out to clean his palm, and, as he did so, his eyes slowly opened. 

With his hand to his mouth, Aya froze. 

There, in front of him, his big blue eyes wide, and his face flushed a deep, deep red, stood… 

“Omi! Oh, shit!”

 

TBC  
*****  
Keiji  
5 July 2003


	4. Chapter 4

As he turned away from the others and left the briefing room, a wicked grin settled itself on Youji’s face. Putting his long legs to good use, he bounded up the first flight of stairs that led to the shop, then continued up the next, well aware of Ken’s heavier footfalls not very far behind him. 

Hitting the top step at a run, Youji dashed across the unlit landing and shoved open his bedroom door, slamming it shut as soon as he was inside the room. He only just managed to lock it before Ken started knocking.

"Youji! Youji!"

Youji chuckled to himself as Ken hissed the words through the keyhole; the urgency in Siberian’s voice was more than a little comical. Moving away from the door, Youji crossed to his bed and casually sat down.

"Youji! Youji you bastard, open the fucking door! Right now!" 

Laughing louder, Youji blithely ignored Ken’s demands. Taking off his sunglasses and watch, he laid them beside him on the bed and began to undress. His sweater and pants came off first, and he folded them very carefully before placing them neatly on a nearby chair. His socks were next, receiving the same treatment.

"I know you can hear me, you fucking son of a bitch; let me in!"

Youji stood up and retrieved his glasses and watch. "Now, now, Ken-Ken," he remonstrated as he walked towards the chest of drawers that stood to one side of the door. "There’s no need to speak to me like that." He placed his belongings down on the polished wood surface and glanced in the mirror above it.

"No need? No need? You spent the whole fucking night getting me worked up, and then you ran off! How the fuck else am I supposed to speak to you?"

Youji picked up a comb from the chest of drawers and began to tidy his hair. "Say ‘please‘," he instructed, smirking at his reflection in the mirror.

There was a moment of absolute silence; you could have heard the proverbial pin drop, it was so quiet. Then, as Youji put down his comb and went to turn back towards the bed, he heard something that set the hair on the back of his neck on end.

From behind his closed and locked door, there came a low, ominous growl. A growl so menacing that it sounded almost inhuman. 

Youji stood frozen to the spot. 

While a good portion of him still found the situation extremely amusing, another part - the part that worried about his own, personal, survival - was starting to feel very, very uneasy. Before he had chance to process his thoughts further, though, something new and even more disturbing came to his attention: a pack of enraged wild animals was attacking his door!

Looking on in complete shock, Youji watched, horrified, as his door shook violently under the assault. Dust fell all over his carpet as the door creaked and groaned. Large splinters of decimated wood flew through the air, and then larger chunks started to rain down on his floor.

Ken’s voice rang out, loudly. "Youji, you bastard! I’m gonna get you if it’s the last thing I do!"

"Shit." Awoken from his trance-like state, Youji swore softly and lunged for the door key, turning it the moment his fingers caught hold of it. He tore open the badly damaged door and grabbed at Ken’s neck, swiftly dragging the struggling boy inside the room.

"Get the fuck off me and let me kill you, you bastard!" Ken raged as his glove was wrenched from his hand, the claws firmly embedded in the wreckage of the door. "You deserve to die. You do. And I’m gonna be the one who fucking kills you, so let me go!"

"Hardly," Youji ground out as he grappled with his fuming team mate. Ken’s arms and legs were flailing in every conceivable direction and it was hard for Youji to contain him. He decided that the wisest course of action was to get Ken on to the bed; he could - hopefully - pin him down there, with less risk of injury to himself. With this in mind, Youji tried to get a firmer grip on the still shouting Ken.

"I’m gonna rip you to shreds, you prick-teasing fucker!" Ken yelled, grabbing at the chest of drawers as Youji’s new hold caused him to lose his footing. 

Youji, his arms around Ken’s waist, and oblivious to the fact that the younger man was now gripping tightly to the piece of furniture, attempted to put his plan into action and started to drag him across the room. There was a resounding crash as both they and the chest of drawers toppled heavily to the floor. 

Youji immediately released his hold on Ken. "You bastard! Look what you’ve done!" he roared as his fingers closed around the twisted remains of his shattered glasses. "You’ve killed them! My best pair – dead!"

Ken looked less than sympathetic as he hauled himself to his feet. "Good," he growled. "Perhaps you’ll stop your fucking games now." He snatched the glasses from Youji’s hand and dropped them to the floor. "Get up here, Youji, we’ve got unfinished business." 

There was a dangerous glint in Ken’s eyes, which made Youji think that it would probably be best if he complied. He pushed himself up and was no sooner on his feet when Ken pounced on him.

"Good boy," Ken purred, his arms wrapped tightly around Youji’s waist, his lips pressed close to Youji’s left ear. "Now let’s take this to the bed, shall we? You owe me." 

Youji snorted softly, very aware that Ken had taken all the teasing he was going to take. "I guess I do," he agreed. "Come on." Placing a quick kiss on Ken’s cheek, he prised himself free of Ken’s arms and walked towards the bed, flopping down on top of the covers. Ken was beside him an instant later. "Want me to undress you?" Youji asked him, grinning. "Or are you gonna strip for me?"

Ken answered Youji’s grin with one of his own. "Neither," he stated. "There’s only gonna be one person naked around here, and it’s not gonna be me."

"What?"

"You heard me, Youji." Ken’s fingers trailed back and forth over the waistband of Youji’s dark green silk boxers. "Get ‘em off. Now."

Ken’s soft, commanding tone sent an anticipatory flutter of arousal through Youji’s body. Hooking both thumbs under the elastic of his shorts, he watched Ken’s face as he slowly eased them down and off. When he’d casually dropped them over the side of the bed, he grasped his semi-erect cock and gently stroked it, making it harden further. "Like what you see, Ken?" he asked, as the younger man’s gaze lingered on him. "Want me to do this to you?"

Ken was starting to look a bit flushed as he shook his head. "That’s okay, Youji. I can do that for myself. Now," he looked questioningly at the man next to him, "where d’you keep the lube?"

Youji frowned, but answered. "Bedside table; in the drawer."

Ken nodded and climbed across the bed to find it. It only took a few seconds; the new tube of lube was the first thing he put his hand on. Shutting the drawer, he tossed the tube to Youji and moved back beside him.

"What do you want me to do?" Youji asked, confused. "You’ve got clothes on. How am I supposed to…" He stopped talking as Ken grinned and grabbed his legs, making him bend them at the knees.

"I don’t want you to use it on me, Youji."

"You mean…."

"Exactly." Ken gave Youji’s bared ass a quick slap and then sat back, a big grin on his face. "Go on," he prompted, "prep yourself. I want to watch."

Youji raised his eyebrows and snorted. "Kinky little thing, aren’t ya?"

"You better believe it," Ken answered. "Now get on with it. I’ve waited long enough."

Resigned to his fate, Youji uncapped the tube and squeezed some of the cold gel onto the fingers of one hand. With some degree of difficulty he reached around his legs and began to spread it around his entrance. "Y’know, this is a really undignified position," he grumbled. "Not to mention awkward."

Ken’s hand went to his crotch and he unzipped his jeans. "Stop moaning," he muttered, freeing his cock. "It’s your own fucking fault for teasing me so much." He sighed softly as he wrapped his fingers around his hard shaft and started stroking himself. "Come on, Youji," he urged. "Hurry up and get your fingers inside. Stretch yourself."

Youji groaned, Ken’s words making him harder than ever. Shifting position slightly, he managed to insert one digit.

"Yeah, that’s it," Ken said approvingly. "Now move it around."

Youji complied, pushing his finger in as far as possible before withdrawing it and adding another. "Enjoying this?" he gasped, slowly thrusting them in and out of his body, the now warm lube making his insides as slick as his fingers were.

Ken only nodded in answer, too caught up in the sensations that his own hand was creating, and in the intense thrill that was racing through him as he watched Youji preparing himself. He moved closer and knelt between Youji’s raised legs, his hand movements getting faster as Youji moaned loudly.

"Is this all we’re gonna do, Ken?" Youji asked, panting. His legs dropped slightly, nudging Ken’s rapidly moving arm. "Is this gonna get you off, or you gonna come inside me?" 

"Stop talking, Youji, and move your fingers faster," Ken instructed, brushing the tip of his erection against Youji’s ass.

"You’ve got to be kidding," Youji gasped. "There’s no way I can go faster in this position; it‘s too uncomfortable."

"Then, let me do it." Still pumping his own cock, Ken used his free hand to pull Youji’s fingers away from his ass and took up the job himself, pushing deeply into Youji‘s slick channel.

Youji yelled out loudly as Ken’s eager digits rammed home - the younger man had hit his sweet spot on the very first try. He shuddered violently. "Fuck, Ken! Ah, fuck! I’m gonna…." Shooting a thick stream of semen onto his stomach and chest, he screamed something totally unintelligible that was only drowned out by a sudden, terrifying crash from the other side of the room.

Startled, the men quickly turned to see what had happened, and their voices rang out as one.

"Fuck!"

   
TBC  
*****  
Keiji  
7 July 2003


	5. Chapter 5

With Ken’s threats still ringing in his ears, Omi’s trembling legs took him unsteadily back to the basement. Stepping down into the briefing room, he let go of his death-grip hold on the banister and looked around. The light was on, the reports still lay on the desk - he’d negligently forgotten to put them away in his earlier hurry to leave - but there was no sign of the person he was hoping to find; Aya was nowhere to be seen. 

Frowning, Omi wondered if Aya had gone to make himself a snack. If so, he would be in their small kitchen. Crossing to the door that led there, he pushed it open - only to find that the room was dark and empty. Omi sighed and shut the door. He hadn’t passed the older man on the stairs or seen him in the shop, the rear door was firmly bolted, which meant that he hadn’t gone out, so… that left just one place where Aya could be: the living room.

Pleased with his deductive skills while still suffering from the debilitating effects of seeing Ken cause wanton destruction upstairs, Omi headed to the room in question. 

His first thought upon peering around the door into the darkened room was that, yes, Aya was in there; even if he couldn’t see him, he could hear the older man’s rapid breathing. The sound concerned him enough that Omi’s second thought was that he should put the light on and make sure that Aya was all right. 

Searching the wall for the switch, his fingers located it just as he remembered what sort of mood Aya had been in when he’d left, and his fingers stilled. If Aya wanted to sit in the dark, who was he to interfere with the other man‘s wishes? Deciding it would probably be better for his own health if he didn’t incur Aya’s wrath, Omi left the light off and walked cautiously into the room.

After leaving the brightly lit briefing room, his eyes had yet to adjust to the lower light level, so he trod carefully, not wanting to crash into anything just in case Aya was asleep and he inadvertently woke him up. As he approached the couch, Aya’s form finally came into view and Omi’s gaze came to rest on a sight that he would never have expected to see in a million years; an unanticipated and totally shocking spectacle that was so abhorrent to him that he was completely disgusted by it: Aya had his feet on the coffee table!

Muttering under his breath about the many times they had all been vehemently told off by Aya for doing the exact same thing, and about the general unfairness of it all, Omi was only snapped out of his thoughts by a quiet moan coming from the couch. Moving his attention away from Aya’s feet, Omi’s gaze travelled slowly upwards, towards the source of the sound.

"Ken."

The word left Aya’s mouth as a whisper, but it was enough to make Omi grasp instinctively at his own shorts-covered crotch, his brain finally registering what he was seeing and hearing: Aya, the quiet, often sullen and sometimes aloof member of Weiss, was jerking off while fantasising about one of their team mates. Specifically, Ken. 

That knowledge worked far better and faster on Omi than any aphrodisiac ever could; within seconds, his cock was rock solid and screaming for attention. And despite the fact that he knew that he shouldn’t - a tiny voice inside his head was insisting he really ought to just leave - Omi gave in to his desire and gripped himself more firmly through the material of his shorts. Unconsciously, he began to stroke himself just as Aya spoke again.

"Fuck." The word was accompanied by the older man lifting his hand up and licking his palm. 

For several moments, Omi watched, transfixed. Then, as Aya dropped his hand back to his cock and pulled roughly at it, the youngest member of Weiss took several involuntary steps forward, bringing him even nearer to the mesmerising action. Stopping directly in front of Aya, on the other side of the coffee table, not only could he now see and hear everything more clearly, but the stimulus of smell was also added to the experience. 

Breathing in the hot, masculine scent that Aya exuded, Omi quickly found himself so intensely aroused that he began to mimic the furious pace that Aya was now setting. With sweat breaking out on his forehead, he rubbed harshly at his cock, sending wave after wave of rapidly escalating pleasure throughout his trembling young body. Through half-lidded eyes he noticed Aya pushing his jumper up around his chest. And then…

"Ken… so good… so good…"

As Aya came, spurting a copious amount of thick, creamy liquid across his sweat covered skin, Omi shuddered and followed him into mind-numbing ecstasy, his own hot bursts of semen quickly soaking the fabric of his shorts. Still shaking from his powerful climax, it took a while for his brain to re-engage and make him realise just where he was and what he had done. Reality didn’t hit him until Aya, who had been leisurely licking the come from his own hand, slowly opened his eyes and stared at him.

"Omi! Oh, shit!" Aya leapt to his feet, hastily tucking himself away and doing up his pants. He pulled down his sweater then, grimacing at the cooling stickiness that lay beneath it. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you‘d gone to bed."

"I…"

"Well? Out with it. How long have you been here?" Aya demanded angrily.

Omi took a very nervous breath and looked down at the floor, silent tears starting to roll down his vivid red cheeks. "A few minutes," he whispered in answer. "I… I didn’t mean to… It‘s just I… I had to find you. I… Youji-kun, Ken-kun, they…"

Aya growled at the mention of his team mates’ names. "Don’t tell me you’re *still* going on about those two. Have you been spying on them again, Omi?"

"No, Aya-kun, I wasn’t spying," Omi sniffed, "but…"

"But, what?"

Omi looked up, the moonlight from the window making his tearful eyes sparkle brightly. "They were trying to kill each other, Aya-kun; we have to stop them!" He grabbed the other man’s arm and clutched at the sleeve of his jumper. "Please, Aya-kun, you’ve got to come with me," he insisted, tugging at it. "I need your help. Please!"

If it hadn’t been for the urgency in Omi’s voice, Aya would have been tempted to laugh at the younger man’s statement. Instead, he pushed his doubts to one side and decided to go along with Omi’s impassioned request. Within moments, they were racing up the stairs.

Panting slightly as they finally reached the bedroom landing, Aya scarcely had time to register the state of Youji’s door before a loud, blood-curdling cry came from behind it. With Omi on his heels, Aya charged at the splintered remains, knocking the precariously hung door off its one remaining hinge and sending it crashing to the floor of Youji’s bedroom. Unable to stop their momentum, Aya and Omi went flying after it, ending up in a sprawled heap at the side of the occupied bed. Two very startled voices, both uttering the same word, came from above them. 

"Fuck!" Unable to say anything else, Youji and Ken looked down in horror at their tangled team mates.

As he freed his limbs from those of Omi’s, Aya quickly climbed to his feet and took in the scene on the bed. Stark naked, Youji was lying on his back, his legs bent up and with Ken’s fingers buried deep in his ass. Semen was spattered across his stomach and chest, and it really didn’t require any effort on Aya’s part to work out what had been going on. The only question was… 

"What the fuck happened to the door?" Aya yelled, genuine anger mixed in with the jealousy he felt at finding Ken in such an intimate position with Youji. "And, you!" he bellowed, turning to Omi. "You said they were fucking killing each other, not fucking each other! What the hell‘s wrong with you?" He turned back to the bed then, switching his attention to Ken. "Put that fucking thing away," he ordered, gesturing to Ken’s now deflated cock, "and come with me. You’re going to explain everything!" 

"Aya…"

"Shut the fuck up, Youji, I don’t want to hear it. I’ll deal with you in the morning." Aya stepped forward then and grabbed Ken by his collar, dragging him roughly off the bed. "Out!" he ordered. "Now!"

Ken had the good sense to remain quiet as he was unceremoniously bundled out of the room.

   
TBC

*****  
Keiji  
11 July 2003


	6. Chapter 6

From his bed, Youji watched as a greatly enraged Aya, hauling a very subdued Ken behind him, carefully picked his way between the remains of the door and the toppled chest of drawers, and then left his room. 

As they disappeared from sight, Youji sighed loudly and settled himself more comfortably on top of his covers. It had been a very exhausting night and all he wanted to do now was sleep. Cleaning his stomach with the edge of the sheet, he sighed loudly and then closed his eyes, his youngest team mate’s presence unintentionally forgotten until soft but heart-rending sobs reached his ears. 

Alarmed by the sound, Youji promptly sat up and looked around, his searching gaze coming to rest on the figure who stood a few feet away, Omi’s small, dust covered body trembling uncontrollably as he cried. "Omi, Sweetheart, come here," Youji called softly, holding his hand out to the weeping boy. When Omi failed to respond to his words, Youji stood up and went to him, gathering the shaking boy into his arms and pulling him close to his chest. "Omi," he whispered, stroking the head that quickly burrowed into his neck. "What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Is that what it is? You took a pretty bad fall when you crashed through my door…"

Omi slowly shook his head. "I’m not hurt," he managed to answer through his tears. "It‘s... I… It‘s… It’s all my fault," he sobbed. "I upset Aya-kun. I… I… You. Ken-kun… I…"

"Omi, you‘re not making any sense," Youji said, gently grasping Omi’s shoulders and carefully prising the boy away from him. Lifting Omi‘s chin with his fingers, he sought eye contact with him. "Tell me what you’re talking about, Sweetheart. How did you upset Aya? What did you do, Omi?" He gestured towards the bed as he continued. "Let’s sit down. I want to hear all about it. Okay?"

Still sobbing, Omi nodded and went with Youji to the bed. Snuggling into the older man’s arms again, he slowly began to relate everything that had happened.

*****  
Pushing Ken into his bedroom, Aya slammed the door shut behind them and pointed to the bed. "Sit," he commanded Ken. "And don’t move one single fucking inch until I say you can. You‘re going to tell me just what the hell went on tonight. I want to know every fucking detail, starting with the lies that Youji told me in the alley at the end of the mission." He glared at Ken. "There was no cat, was there?"

Ken walked to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, sighing heavily. "No," he confirmed quietly, "there was no cat."

"Of course there wasn’t," Aya said, moving to stand in front of the younger man. "But why the fuck did Youji say that there was? What was he trying to hide? Was it the fact that the two of you had been making out like horny teenagers when you should have been concentrating on the mission? Is that what he was trying to cover up? Hmm? Is that why you didn‘t respond to Omi‘s transmissions?" 

Ken closed his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, that about covers it, I guess."

Aya snorted with disgust. "And the door?" he probed angrily. "What the fuck happened there? Is the destruction of property some strange type of foreplay that the two of you engage in?"

"No! I mean, no, it isn’t. It‘s just…" Ken rubbed his hand across his face, racking his brain for the best way to explain himself. His depressing conclusion was that all he could say was the truth. Aya was already mad with him, and any slim hope he’d harboured of getting closer to the red-haired man had now completely vanished. He had nothing left to lose. Looking up, Ken caught Aya’s eyes with his own. "Youji and I, we’re not together. Not the way you probably think we are, anyway. It’s just an arrangement we have."

"An arrangement?" Aya’s voice was cold. "What kind of fucking arrangement?"

"Well, just that, I suppose," Ken said quietly. "A fucking arrangement. That’s what we have. There‘s no real feelings involved, we just fuck."

"Really. How nice for you," Aya commented icily. "But, how does vandalism figure in this arrangement you have?"

"It doesn’t," Ken sighed. "I was just… frustrated, I guess."

"Ken," Aya bent down and grabbed the other man by the shoulders, "when sane guys are frustrated, they usually just jerk themselves off, they don’t look for relief by using specially issued weapons to tear apart another man’s bedroom door!"

"I know, but…"

"No buts. You wantonly destroyed property that will have to be accounted for." Ken’s shoulders slumped at his words and Aya let go of him. "Now," he continued, sitting down beside him on the bed. "Tell me exactly what drove you to do it." 

Ken realised that the moment of absolute truth was upon him. Taking a deep breath, he held it for a moment as he organised his thoughts, then let it out, slowly. "The arrangement I have with Youji," he began, "it came about because of something I told him a few months ago. There‘s someone I like, you see, but… it‘s just not gonna happen. Not only is this person far too good for me, he‘s also completely straight. So…"

Ken stopped but Aya remained silent, patiently waiting for him to continue. He did so a few moments later.

"Youji," Ken shrugged, "he took pity on me, I suppose. Said he knew what it was like to be close to someone without being ’close’ to them. He offered to be my ‘stress relief’ as he put it. The only thing is, rather than relieving my stress, he tends to add to it. He teases me far too much."

"And that’s what happened tonight?" Aya queried, frowning. "Youji wound you up and you took it out on his door?"

Ken nodded wearily. "Yeah," he confirmed softly. "He spent all day tormenting me, then went and locked himself in his bedroom. There I was, fit to burst, and that bastard was in his room laughing at me. And when he told me to say please, well… I just saw red. I wanted to kill him. The only thing was, there was a door between us."

"So, you decided to remove it."

"Well, sort of. It’s not like I consciously decided to shred it, you know, it just kind of happened."

"Hmm, provoked beyond the bounds of rational thought, huh?" Aya mused. "If Manx gets wind of that you’re liable to be signed up for an intensive course of anger management classes. Either that or a very permanent transfer."

Ken looked panic-stricken. "She wouldn’t, would she?" 

Aya nodded. "It’s possible, Ken. After all, you’re supposed to be a highly trained assassin. If word gets out that you can’t remain calm under stress, well…"

"Then I‘m well and truly fucked," Ken finished. And then he laughed. "Probably the only way I *am* gonna get fucked, the way things are going."

Aya studied the other man for a moment, and then decided to go ahead and ask the one question that he wasn’t really sure he wanted the answer to. "Ken. I have to ask you this: the person that you’re interested in, the one who’s unwittingly responsible for the mess you’re now in… Is it one of us? Is it Omi?"

"Omi?" Ken frowned. "Why would you think it’d be Omi? I’m not saying he isn’t cute, but… no, it isn’t him."

Aya twisted round on the bed until he and Ken were facing each other. "So who is it?" he asked again. "Who do you like? I want to know."

Summoning up his courage, Ken looked Aya straight in the eye and gave him his answer.

"You, Aya. I like you."

   
TBC  
*****  
Keiji  
11 July 2003


	7. Chapter 7

"Let me get this straight, Omi," Youji said slowly. "You’re telling me that not only did you manage to sneak up on him, but you stood there and watched while Aya, a very highly trained, top-notch assassin, who, even had he been asleep, should have know you were there, jerked off?"

Omi shrugged his shoulders, and then nodded his head.

"And you say he was fantasising about our dear little Ken-Ken?"

"He said Ken-kun’s name a couple of times," Omi stated, starting to smile at the incredulous look that Youji was sporting. "So, I guess he was, yes."

"And he’s hung like an elephant, you say?"

"Youji-kun! I never said any such thing!" Omi cried indignantly, slapping the other man‘s arm.

Youji laughed loudly. "Well, he must’ve had something impressive." He glanced down at Omi’s damp shorts. "Because something tells me you most definitely enjoyed the show."

Omi blushed crimson and he turned his face away in embarrassment. "I couldn’t help it," he muttered. "I… He… It was…"

"Exciting?" Youji queried. "Arousing? It‘s nothing to be ashamed of, Omi." He turned Omi’s face back towards him and smiled gently. "Aya’s not a bad looking guy, and to find him jerking off, well… even I’d have come in my pants if I’d seen that."

Omi snorted. "Youji-kun, you’re really crude at times, you know that?" 

"Yeah," Youji agreed readily. "But that’s one of the many things you love about me, right?"

"Yes, Youji-kun, it is. You wouldn‘t be you if you weren‘t crude."

Youji raised his eyebrows. "Did you just insult me, Sweetheart? Because that sounded very much like an insult to me." He poked Omi in the ribs with his finger. "Come on, out with it," he demanded, starting to tickle the wriggling boy. "It was an insult, wasn’t it? Wasn‘t it?"

"Youji-kun!" Omi gasped as the gentle tickling increased in magnitude. "Stop! Please! I can‘t breathe! Stop!"

"Never!" Youji cried, pinning Omi to the bed and waging a full out attack on him. "At least, not until you admit that you insulted me. You insulted me, didn‘t you? Hey?"

"Okay, okay…" Omi was getting desperate. "You’re right," he squealed. "It was… an… insult. Now, stop! Please!"

Youji tickled the squirming boy one more time, just for the hell of it, then rolled off him. "At least you’re more cheerful now," he said, bringing Omi close for a cuddle. "I don’t like seeing you upset. It doesn‘t suit you."

Omi smiled and snuggled closer to his naked companion. "You always cheer me up, Youji-kun," he said, resting his head on the other man’s chest. "You’re the best, and I love you."

Youji swallowed hard. He had strong feelings for Omi, and had confessed as much to Ken, but being unsure of Omi’s sexual orientation, he’d promised himself he would never make the first move in instigating a closer relationship with the youngest member of their team. Still, there was no way he wasn’t going to respond to what Omi had just said. "I love you, too, Sweetheart," he whispered. "I always will."

"Really?" Omi lifted his head to look at Youji’s face. "You really love me, Youji-kun? Like, really love me?"

Youji stared at Omi’s hopeful face and found that he just couldn’t lie to him. And it wasn’t as though he, Youji, had been the one to bring the subject up, so… "Yes, Omi. I love you," he stated softly. "As in, really love you. Is that okay with you? Because if it isn‘t…"

"No, no, that’s fine with me," Omi said, blushing again. "It’s actually more than fine. It’s wonderful!"  
"Wonderful, hey?" Youji grinned. "First you insult me and now I get compliments. Whatever will I get next?"

Omi giggled. "You’ll just have to wait and see, won’t you, Youji-kun?"

Youji snorted softly and pulled Omi closer. "You’re a tease as well as a pretty face, hmm? What *have* I let myself in for?" 

The immediate answer he got was a big, knowing grin.

*****  
In Aya’s bedroom there was absolute silence. Aya stared at Ken, Ken stared at Aya, but they hadn’t moved or spoken for a full thirty seconds. 

It was Aya who finally ended the impasse. "Me? You like… me?" he queried, his words barely audible. "You were with Youji because you thought I wouldn‘t be interested in you? Is that right?"

Ken nodded slowly. "Yeah, that’s right. So, punch me now and get it over with, will you?"

"What?"

"Punch me. That’s what you want to do, isn’t it? Punch the guy who’s got the hots for you?" Ken shifted position on the bed, his chin tilted up. "Come on, right there," he said, pointing to his chin. "Punch me there and get it over with." 

"Don’t be so fucking stupid, Ken," Aya snorted. "I might have wanted to punch you earlier, when I crashed through Youji’s door and found you with your fingers shoved up his ass, but right this moment I can assure you that punching you on the chin, or anywhere else for that matter, is really not a high priority for me." He grabbed Ken by the shoulders and pushed him flat on the bed. "This, however, is." His lips locked with Ken’s and he kissed the younger man thoroughly. By the time he pulled away, several minutes later, they were both red in the face and panting heavily.

"Fucking hell!" Ken exclaimed with a laugh. "I thought you might try and kill me, but not like that! If I’d been deprived of oxygen for much longer, I’d have been certified brain-dead!"

Aya raised his eyebrows. "And you haven’t been already?" He settled himself full length on top of Ken and nipped at the younger man’s throat. "That stunt you pulled tonight wasn’t really one that someone with an active brain would pull, you know." 

"I know," Ken said, wrapping his arms around Aya’s waist and pulling him closer, rubbing their groins together provocatively. "But like I said… I, ah… I wasn’t… exactly… thinking... Hmm…"  
Aya snorted. "Not with your head, anyway." He ground down, hard, making Ken moan loudly. "You really are horny, aren’t you? Want to do something about that?"

"Of course I fucking do," Ken panted. "That’s what I’ve wanted all day!" 

Ken suddenly went quiet, and Aya looked down at him questioningly. "Ken?" He brought his hand to Ken’s face and gently stroked one finger down his cheek. "What’s wrong?" 

"I’m not sure anything *is* wrong," the younger man said, frowning, "only…"

"Only?"

Ken moved his hands to Aya’s shoulders, pushing him up until he could see the other man’s face clearly. "You haven’t said why you’re doing this, Aya. Is this just gonna be like one of those pity fucks of Youji’s, or is this for real?"

Aya leaned down and placed a tender kiss on Ken’s lips, both hands now cupping the other man‘s face. "It’s not a pity fuck," he said, lightly kissing him again. "And it can be as real as you want it to be." 

"Really?" Ken asked softly. "It won’t just be a one-off?"

"No. Not unless that’s what you want."

"It isn’t." 

"Good."

Bending down, Aya again found Ken’s lips; putting all his feelings into it this time, he kissed the other man deeply, showing his sincerity without the need for further words. Leaving Ken’s face, his hands trailed slowly down the younger man’s neck to his chest and gripped Ken’s T-shirt. Pulling at it, he bunched it up until his fingers were able to caress the smooth, bare skin beneath it. 

Ken moaned loudly. Aya’s warm, gentle fingers had found his nipples and had already made them hard. Pulling away from their kiss, Ken grabbed his T-shirt and quickly pulled it over his head. "I need to be naked. I need you to be naked," he said urgently.

Aya sat up, laughing. "I was thinking the same thing," he admitted. Grabbing his sweater, he swiftly took it off and dropped it to the floor. Assorted clothes soon followed until neither man had anything left to take off. "You look good, Ken," Aya said, sitting back and admiring his now naked lover. "Do you taste as good as you look?" Pressing Ken back onto the bed, he licked at the younger man’s chest, leaving glistening trails of saliva that wended their way between Ken’s nipples and then downwards, to his stomach. "Sweet," Aya murmured as he licked lower, making Ken’s body tremble with pleasure. "Now let me try elsewhere." 

"Shit!" Ken instinctively thrust upwards as Aya’s mouth closed around the tip of his cock, and then his fingers wound their way into red hair, desperately trying to urge Aya to take more of him in. "Aya…" Ken moaned. "Please…"

"Patience, Ken," Aya said softly. "Turn over." He moved so that Ken had enough room to roll, and then settled himself between his lover’s legs. Dipping his head, he licked and nipped at Ken’s ass cheeks before parting them and running his tongue over and around the other man’s entrance. "Sweet everywhere," he whispered. Without warning, he plunged his tongue inside.

"Fucking hell!" Ken gasped loudly. He squirmed on the bed as Aya probed deeper and deeper, wriggling his ass backwards until, a few minutes later, Aya removed his tongue and started to explore with his fingers instead. The mattress tilted to one side for a moment, and then Ken heard the sound of a drawer opening.

"Lube," Aya announced as he withdrew his fingers from Ken’s ass. A moment later, he slid them back in, slicking Ken’s insides with a thick coating of quickly-warming gel.

"Oh, yeah…" Ken murmured as Aya’s fingers moved slowly inside him. "Good… very good…" His words petered out to become a continual series of breathy moans, his capacity for speech severely hampered by the intense sensations that Aya’s probing was sending through his body. So immersed was he in the wonderfully arousing feeling of being very thoroughly and carefully stretched that he barely registered the soft tapping of Aya’s hand against his hip.

"Ken. Knees," Aya whispered. "Get up."

Without further prompting, Ken did as Aya had said. Resting the top of his head on one of the pillows, he looked back under his body and between his legs, watching expectantly as Aya positioned himself behind him.

Using one hand to caress Ken’s hip, Aya simultaneously coated his own hard cock with a generous amount of lube. Bending down then, he placed a few quick kisses on his lover’s ass before moving closer, kneeling right behind Ken, the tip of his cock just nudging Ken’s hole.

"Do it. Please, Aya. Now."

Grasping Ken’s hips firmly, Aya pushed slowly in, eliciting moans from both himself and his partner as Ken’s tight channel gripped his gradually penetrating cock. Pressing onwards, it didn’t take too long before he was as deep as he could go, his balls rubbing teasingly against Ken’s ass as he leant forward to drape himself over his lover’s back. Licking at the sweat that had broken out on Ken’s neck, Aya gave a few tiny, experimental thrusts.

Ken closed his eyes as he felt Aya’s cock moving inside him. He couldn’t quite believe that he’d actually managed to get what he’d wanted for so long. Although Youji had been a reasonable substitute when his lust for Aya had become too much for him to cope with - it hadn’t been easy working alongside the object of his desires every day of the week - there was absolutely nothing that could compare to how he was feeling right now; the real thing was undoubtedly overwhelmingly better. "Aya… Oh, fuck! This feels… fucking… fantastic…" he breathed.

Ken’s words spurred Aya into action. Still licking and biting the salty skin of Ken’s neck, he thrust his cock harder and faster inside him, making his lover cry out loudly as he got the angle just right and hit his prostate over and over.

"Aya… Oh, fuck! Fuck! Touch me, please! Please!"

Pounding harder and deeper into Ken’s accommodating ass, Aya reached one hand around his lover’s body and grabbed his hot neglected cock, quickly pumping it as Ken began panting madly. His other hand went to Ken’s chest and found his nipples, pulling roughly at each one as his fingers darted back and forth between them. Resting his weight on Ken’s back, he again increased the pace of his thrusting.

"Fuck… Aya… I‘m gonna… Oh, fuck! Fuck!" Almost screaming the last word, Ken sent a hot stream of come shooting out over Aya’s hand and onto the bed below, his body spasming violently as Aya thrust wildly inside him, his lover reaching his own shuddering climax just a few seconds later. As Aya’s come filled him to overflowing, Ken collapsed onto the wet bed covers, trails of warm stickiness trickling steadily down his thighs. With Aya’s sweaty, trembling body lying plastered full-length over his own, Ken tried to get his breathing under control. "Hell… that felt… good… really good," he gasped between hastily taken breaths.

Aya could only grunt his agreement, his eyes drifting shut as exhaustion rapidly overtook him. Struggling desperately to stay awake, he just managed to shift off Ken’s back and roll to his side before giving in to sleep. As his senses began to temporarily shut down, Ken’s soft, tired but satisfied voice was one of the last things he heard.

"No more fucking with Youji," Aya heard his lover mutter. "The only arrangement I want for the future is a permanent one, with you."

 

Owari  
*****  
Keiji  
14 July 2003


End file.
